Abandoned & Lost
by strong man
Summary: Winston helps a strange monkey get his boat repaired in secret but a sudden romance started to blossom so he has a very difficult choice to make on account of staying here or going back home.


**_This is my first and probably only story on Overwatch_**

 _ **Description:**_ I haven't played the game nor will I ever play it cause all this game is just shooting and not the good kind. When I first saw this upon release, I was scrolling through the characters on UTube but only one sexy character caught my eye and that was Winston (reminds me of AsinusAdLyram's character, Gokhan on Fur Affinity).

 ** _Pairings:_** Winston/Chunky Kong **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_** June 6

 ** _Rated:_** T

In Gibraltar, Winston was working in his lab on an experiment to make himself more prepossessing.

"Just a little drop," He said sticking his tongue out, letting it rest on his lips as he slowly poured the chemistry tube with green liquid into the beaker until Athena sounded the alert system which made the gorilla almost poured more.' "Woh woh" He stumbled as he tried to keep his balance before sitting it down gently in its containment.

He sighed in relief but rubbing his face down then jumped up to his tire and onto the upper level.  
"Athena, you do realize that you almost made me cause a malfunction. "My apologies Winston but my sources tell me that a sighting in this area. "Inform me," He said. "It's some kind of boat," She said before Winston turned his back on her.

"Should I send the agents" She suggested, but he denied it on the spot "No, I'll investigate" He said. He jumped down to the lower level "Lock up the lab until I return" He said giving the system an order.

"As you wish" She gladly said, and the gorilla left "This had better be good" He whispered after grunting.

Outside of his laboratory, Winston walked the streets of the town, all around he searched but nothing was to he spotted until he stopped to take off and tend to his glasses cause there were getting dirty then resumed walked when he heard a cry for help.

It sounded like another gorilla so he rushed to which direction it came from. Near the water, pieces of a broken ship were washed on the shore and following those parts was an unconscious ape.

He opened both eyes when he heard the waves of the water in his ears and seagulls, grunting while feeling his head. "Where am I? He asked getting up and looking all around him.

He started walking around in search for some help but in the bushes, Hanzo was spying on the unknown age with both eyes uncovered. He got his bow n' arrow out, ready to strike.

"It's time I took out this stranger," Hanzo said, and he popped out of the bushes and aimed directly at him which he caught in an instant "Can you help me, I don't know where I am? The ape had asked before he was tackled to the ground by an unknown specimen.

Hanzo growled and put his bow n' arrow on his back before retreating back into town.

 **(0)**

Winston stayed ontop of him once the coast was clear and got up 'Are you okay" He said but the ape was unresponsive so he grabbed ahold of his shoulders and shook him making him blink twice but when he saw what was holding him, he was frightened and freaked out. Winston was scared that his scream could attract the rest of Overwatch so he covered his mouth his a whole hand.

The ape muffled and Winston gave him a shush sign "Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you" He said then kindly introduced himself "I'm Winston" He said, slowly took his hand away from his mouth and asked what his name was though he was frozen with fear to even open his mouth.

The unknown ape was silenced and just looked at him powerful muscles and facial structure, he was totally beautiful. "You're not from here are you? He asked making the ape look back at the pieces of his wrecked ship.

Winston looked to the direction he was looking and instantly knew why he was here "I see, you need help repairing your ship" He said softly and took it upon himself to take care of him, just like what Harold did to him "Don't worry, we'll get your ship fixed up" He said before picking him up and placed him on his back.

The ape wanted to trust someone and he looked sweet enough, not like that madman trying to kill him so he wrapped his arms around Winston's neck but not to tight.

Athena saw Winston through her eye-camera "Winston, welcome back" She said as he was towards the garage but it was locked for some reason.

"Athena, open up," He said, "I have returned. 'I'm afraid I cannot do that, you have an intruder" She focused on his back. "Athena, he's hurt and won't do no harm to us," He said rolling his eyes after sighing.

The system instantly went with his word and let him in. Winston walks inside then Athena transported herself on the intercom". "What's his business here? She demanded.

"His ship is broken and needs to be repaired so he can get home." He said as he was walking. The unknown ape looked around to see all the hardware tech and whimpered cause he thought he was going to be experimented on.

"Don't worry, you're safe here". Winston said calming him down then walked into his lab. "Welcome to my home' He said before putting him down. "Athena, prepare for first-aid," He said, and she did just that, the table now transformed into a little clinic with pieces of baggage and everything to heal wounds.

"Come on, let's get you on the table," Winston said looking at him and walked over. The unknown ape gulped and slowly walked towards what seems to be undergoing pain.

 ** _You know, I'm starting to think that this hobby that I'm doing could very much be transformed into a successful career cause sometime in 2020, I'm having my own original stories. I've already got some OC's done._**

 _ **Anyway, I'm never played any of the Donkey Kong games so I have no clue if Chunky and any family members can talk, I know they have voice actors in all but maybe it's just like Scooby-doo or Shag from the Road Rovers.**_  
 _ **Edited by Grammerly.**_


End file.
